1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three dimensional knock-down skeletal frame including generally parallel upper and lower open frames and a plurality of upright space members spaced about the frames and extending between corresponding corners thereof. An upstanding, flexible fabric sleeve is provided and telescopingly disposable over the skeletal frame from the upper end thereof. The skeletal frame and fabric sleeve, together, provide hunters with a blind which may be readily transported in a compact state and quickly erected at a hunting site.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of collapsible hunting blinds as well as other collapsible structures heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,598, 4,388.939 4,473,087 and 4,716,919. However, these previously known structures do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.